1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for trembling compensation of a portable terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of trembling compensation of a portable terminal, which takes into consideration degrees of trembling at respective regions of an image captured through a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of Very Large Scale Integration (VLSI) and computing technology have brought various types of smaller and thinner products.
Demands for smaller and thinner potable terminals have also exploded, and manufacturers are adding a variety of functions to portable terminals to further increase user convenience. These added functions include, for example, telephone number directory, game, scheduler, morning call, Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG) layer 3, motion picture player, digital camera, etc.
Among these, a digital camera function is now an almost essential element mounted on portable terminals. However, because a portable terminal mounts a variety of different functions altogether, a digital camera of such portable terminal provides a degraded grab function to instantly capture an image. Accordingly, a digital camera of portable terminal often provides a shaky image, caused due to movement of a user who takes the photo.
Therefore, a need exists for a method which can stabilize an image when the image is shaken due to movement of a hand. A variety of image stabilizing methods, which have already applied to digital cameras, have been suggested for portable terminals. However, because these methods do not consider movement varying in degree according to each region of a captured image, problems of a shaking image remains unsolved when these methods are applied to an image having different degrees of movements in respective regions.